


Up In Flames

by FallinApart



Series: Reader Imagines [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Reader Insert, The Flash - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinApart/pseuds/FallinApart
Summary: Prompt: Something Fluffy and Holiday themed with Mick RoryYou and Mick are stuck holding down the fort on the Waverider. You think it's a brilliant idea to to some holiday treats. It doesn't go as planned.





	

Being left behind on a mission usually left you pretty irked, but you and the other Legends seemed to take turns staying behind, so you knew it wasn’t personal. This time around, it was up to you and Mick to kill some time and make sure the ship stayed safe and ready for take-off. You figured, you might as well get into the holiday spirit and surprise everyone with a little Christmas treat.

Wandering back into the kitchen of the Waverider, you paused mid-stride, your heart skipping a beat as a familiar smell drifted to your nostrils.

                “Oh, _shit_ …” you swore loudly, sprinting to the oven as billows of smoke began to leak out the corners of its door. You muttered other profanities under your breath as you grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the middle counter. You weren’t really sure what you were thinking when you grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the flaming pan out, nearly throwing it onto the stovetop. With a sharp hiss, the fire extinguisher blasted a cloud white foam onto the pan.

                You tried to take a deep breath of relief as the flames vanished, but you only succeeded in inhaling a lungful of smoke. As you began coughing, you tried to swat away the pale fog of smoke that still filled the kitchen. You hit the overhead fan and stared despondently at the pan of blackened discs that once had been cookies. You sighed and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer and leaning against the counter as you popped the top off.

                “Having a party in here without me?”

                A familiar gruff voice caused you to scoff slightly as you turned around to meet the curious gaze of Mick Rory. You shot him an unamused look.

                “ _Ha ha_ , very funny,” you said, taking a long sip of your beer. He pursed his lips together for a second and offered a shrug.

                “Well, It looks like a party to me,” he added gesturing to your beer, and looking around at the clouds of smoke, “You’ve got the booze…. you’ve got the fire, all you’re missing is a good barfight.”

                This made you let out a small, genuine laugh as you shook your head with a smile. His lips twitched upward into a small grin. You glanced at the pan and frowned again.

                “What where you trying to do, _anyway_?” Mick asked, moving to the fridge beside you and grabbing a beer of his own. He popped the top off on the side of the counter and you muttered “ _showoff_ ,” eliciting a rumbling chuckle from him.

                “Well…..I was trying to make use of the time we’re stuck here and surprise the team with some cookies….?”

                Now that you said it out loud, you realized it likely sounded a little childish to the roguish arsonist beside you. You winced, expecting some jab about playing _Martha Stewart_ , but instead he just nodded, moving to the blackened pan.

                “I _love_ cookies…” he said in a low drawl.

                “Almost as much as you _love_ ninjas, or hate Nazis?” you teased, as you grabbed the pan and dumped your failed experiment down the garbage can.

                “It’s a close tie with ninjas….here, scoot over _Xena Warrior Princess_ , and hand me that mixing bowl.”

                You narrowed your eyes at him a moment before handing him the bowl.

                “Wait…..what are you doing?” you asked incredulously.

                “What does it look like we’re doing? We’re gonna bake some damn cookies. Now grab the flour and eggs. We’re gonna do this right this time.”

                You raised a brow at him, but said nothing, grabbing the materials needed. He scooped up the leftover dough in the bowl and put some in his mouth. He nearly immediately moved to spit it out.

                “Christ, kid, what did you put in here?”

                You shrugged.

                “Baking….stuff?”

                “Did you follow a recipe?”

                “No…..” you admitted, a little sheepishly by the look he shot you. “Well, I’m actually not bad at cooking because I usually throw half the spice cabinet in the dish and it somehow works……but baking…..I don’t know…”

                He sighed, rinsing out the bowl.

“So how did you measure it before?”

“I……eyeballed it?”

“I mean…..it kind of looked like a cup of flour?”

“ You can’t _bake_ by eyeballing it, it’s an _art_ form.”

You bit back the urge to laugh as you realized a wanted arsonist was lecturing you about the art of baking. You simply nodded instead.

“Well, in that case, lead the way, _Captain Rory_.”

“You are _not_ calling me that.”

You laughed as you handed him the whisk.

Soon after, the two of you had mixed a new batch, and slid a fresh pan into the oven.

“Remember to take it out early, so they stay extra-gooey.”

He reminded as you finished up your beers. Several minutes later you took out the best-looking chocolate chip cookies you had ever seen. You couldn’t help but make a small noise of excitement, causing Mick to half-roll his eyes.

“Who knew the big bad _Mick Rory_ can bake?” you said, arranging the cookies onto a plate.

“And no one else ever will. Tell anyone else about this and we never speak again,” he said with a deadpan expression. Your lips quirked upward into a small smile and you quickly leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Before he had time to react, you were nearly skipping down the hall as you heard the others return.

“ _Guess what I have guys_!”


End file.
